In His Grace
by StarOfIron
Summary: When someone 'arrives' to Earth, chaos and disbelief erupt on Diego Garcia. But will she bring around peace and prosperity, or will Primus take her back, and say 'Oops? A Matrix of Leadership comes to life sort of story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people!

I decided to write a new story, well my first story, beside poem writing.

I don't think this concept/plot has been used before, so I hope you enjoy.

I know it's pretty short, 579 words, but I like to think of it as quality versus quantity. :)

Enjoy!

Italics =Thoughts/Emphasized words

Bold =Bond/Spark talk

"Quotations" =Normal speech

-Dash thing- =Comm. link talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers. If I did, let's just say... You know what? Let's not go there...

* * *

It was a normal day on the NEST base. At least normal on the human side of things. But the Autobots were a different story. They seemed to be worried and nervous. As if the 'Cons were going to jump out at any moment. But little did the humans know that something big was going to happen. Something that would change everything, bringing order and peace to the Cybertronian race.

Optimus once again shifted uncomfortably as the strange feeling near his spark came back. It was like a dull throb that seemed to echo with his spark pulse. It wasn't painful by any means but not at all pleasant. Almost as if it echoed the pedefalls of someone, coming closer and closer. But the only thing near his spark was the Matrix of Leadership. Sure it wasn't the Matrix entirely, but it was a part of it. Or rather, her. Simply a piece that had broken off long ago to lead the Primes on. But perhaps…

_No_, Optimus forcefully shook his head, _Primus wouldn't release her. I'm not worthy of it. After all, all I have done is lead our people to war and destruction._

Deep sadness, guilt, and shame welled up in Optimus. It made his spark hurt, and a tear leak from his optic.

**Orion, love, what is wrong? Your spark hurts and mine yearns to comfort yours. **His sparkmate and femme commander, Elita One's voice flowed through the bond. Her calming presence soothed him as she sent pulses of calm, love, and assurance through their bond. She was currently speeding across a highway, if the images coming from her end of the bond were anything to go by. She was on the mainland on a recon mission while he was stuck on Diego Garcia.

**Nothing, my sweet, I was just… just thinking of when this war will end. Oh, I am so tired of this war and the slagging 'Cons and my brother's betrayal. I don't think I can take this anymore. **Optimus sobbed even harder. It seemed as if the infallible, strong, and indestructible leader of the Autobots had finally broken.

On top of that, the pulsing in his spark seemed to have gotten faster and faster, almost as if that someone was running.

**Shhhhhhhhhh. Everything will be alright, Primus willing. Trust in him, He is there for you… **Elita comforted him. She wished she could be there to gather him into her arms and dry his tears. But duty had called, and duty is a hard mistress.

Optimus nearly snorted. _Here for me. Right, and I'm a 'Con._

It wasn't that Optimus didn't believe in Primus, he just didn't think he was in his grace. He felt as if he had fallen from grace. The very thought made him sob harder, his spark throbbing painfully.

**I can head back if you want. It's just a ways from where I am to the air base.** Elita offered softly.

No, that won't be necessary. He sent a strong wave of love over the bond. **After all, duty is our mistress.**

He received a pulse of reluctant acceptance and another, larger one of love.

Optimus sighed, wiping the tears from his optics, and began once more, to dive into all the reports and documents that greedily demanded his attention. _There's no rest for the pure, or the wicked for that matter. All_ the while, he was dimly aware of the pulsing, becoming stronger and stronger.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!

Please review.

Also, tell me if there's anything you want to see in this story. I'm open to suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people, here's a new update!

Yay! It's longer, 1145 words!

Thank you to the;

3 follows,

1 favourite,

and 1 review.

Bon Appetit!

_Italics_ =Thoughts/Emphasized words

**Bold** =Bond/Spark talk

"Quotations" =Normal speech

-Dash thing- =Comm. link talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers. If I did, there would be more drool-worthy soldiers and less plot... :P

* * *

_Finally,_ Optimus sighed as he placed the last datapad of work down on his desk. It had been another long day cooped up in his office, and it was already time for the Earth's sun to set on Diego Garcia. He rubbed his face tiredly and made to get up from his chair. As he walked towards his office door, Optimus could hear his joints creaking and squeaking. As the door slid open, he could see Ratchet, arms crossed, and leaning against the wall across the hall, glaring holes into his helm.

"And it emerges." Ratchet mocked, Optimus scowled. "What, Prime? Catbot got your glossa?"

"No, Ratchet. But it seems as if you're having problems with your optics. All you seem to be able to do is squint." He shot back.

Suddenly, roaring laughter could be heard as a previously unseen Ironhide doubled over in mirth. "He's got you there, Hatchet. You do squint perhaps a tad too much."

"Oh, you shut up, you overgrown trigger-happy, cannon-toting rust bucket. I could say the same for you about your interfacing habits with Chromia. Mister 'a tad too much'." Ratchet turned his so-called 'squint' back to the fearless Autobot leader, who was trying to slink away like a sparkling that was caught doing something wrong. "And you! Where do you think you are going?"

"Nowhere," came the childish reply. But Ratchet wasn't fooled.

"Orion Pax, you really believe you can lie to me? I've flushed your tanks, youngling, don't you forget that." Ratchet chastised the Prime.

The Prime decided to do the mature thing and stuck out his glossa at the medic. Then, he took off down the hallway in his alt mode, swerving to avoid the random humans and 'Bots that were out and about.

-Get your aft back here you little miscreant!- Ratchet roared onto the Public Comm. Link, knowing that Optimus wouldn't answer his own. He transformed into his alt mode and began to chase after runaway Peterbilt with his sirens blaring.

Ironhide just dissolved into another fit of laughing as he saw what was painted on the back of Ratchet's alt mode, most probably the courtesy of the Terror Twin, Sideswipe;

_Remember, the Nurse is just there to make sure the Doctor doesn't kill you!_;

Along with a crude drawing of First Aid and Jolt.

He chuckled in amusement, shaking his head at the antics of his longtime friend and the young Prime he helped to raise. Now, this day would be just perfect if he could just find Chromia...

Meanwhile, out on the sunset bathed tarmac just beyond the doors of the main Autobot hangar, Ratchet had found a comfortable seat in order to enjoy the final moments of warmth. Much to the amusement of many of the NEST team, that seat was right on top of the Autobot leader's alt mode.

"Ratchet! Get off of me!" Optimus struggled to transform but the considerable bulk of his CMO provided an effective end to that. "What, did you decide to eat half the base today? You're so fragging _heavy_!"

"Hey! Says you. Do you know how long it take for you and your Metroplex sized frame to undergo a maintenance check?" Ratchet scoffed.

"That's -ergh- why I –ack- try to avoid them!" Optimus tried valiantly to escape but was once more squished when the medic decided to make himself even more comfortable.

As the Prime and his medic continued to exchange verbal blows, a considerable crowd had gathered around the two. That is until Optimus spotted his SIC.

"Prowl! Get Ratchet off of me!" He cried. Prowl just shook his head with only a hint of a smile. "Come on, Prowl? How is this logical?"

Prowl just shook his head at the Prime's attempt to appeal to his logic. Little did anyone know that he stopped listening to it the day the music died. A pang of sadness hit him, but he didn't let anyone see his pain. "Forgive me sir, but what Ratchet is doing is logical. Your alt mode is a comfortable seat, for both humans and 'Bots. Why, even 'Cons. Don't you remember when Starscream-"

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, I get the point." Optimus grumbled. Suddenly, the dull throbbing from earlier in the day came back full force, this time, more sharply and more painfully. Immediately, Optimus sucked in a sharp intake, and stilled, trying to lessen the pain.

Ratchet jumped up in worry and ran a scan over Optimus. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

Optimus slowly transformed, getting to his feet but wobbling dangerously. By now, the surrounding crowd had gone silent, out of worry and fear for their big-bot friend.

"Steady..." Ironhide caught Optimus by the shoulders from behind and helped him gain his balance. He had been on the hunt for his sparkmate when he saw the commotion out on the tarmac, so he had come to investigate.

Optimus nodded and rubbed his chest, right over his spark. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a large flash of light.

A huge portal had opened mid-air, hanging above everyones' heads. It was pure white with flashes of silver and gold, and all the colours known to the universe. It seemed as if the stars were caught in a web. A low humming sound came from it which quickly morphed into a haunting and beautiful vocal cadence.

When the portal had first appeared, all those present went tense and rigid; but as the song began the Cybertronians relaxed and closed their optics. Adding more to the confusion and shock of the humans, each of them began to add to the song. First, Optimus added his rumbling baritone, then Ironhide, then Ratchet. One by one, all the Autobots present joined the song; altos, baritones, and sopranos all melded together to create a web of singing, devotion, hope, and religious fervor.

As one entity, they swayed together in tandem. Even the humans became caught up in the rise and flow of the song and began to sway as well.

All too soon, the song reached it's peak and began to fade once more, until only Optimus's voice rang out clearly. Slowly, the Autobots sank to their knees, and bowed their heads. But what would have been the most surprising thing was the fact that all Cybertronians, even the Decepticons, everywhere in the universe had knelt. Even the weak, the strong, the old, the young, the proud, the humble, the arrogant, and the humble.

Only when Optimus ended the song, did the portal flash brightly once more. Everyone had to look away from the blinding lights. When the light faded and everyone looked back, did they see something that shocked all the children of Primus.

There, standing in all her divine glory, was Matrix, the mother of the entire Cybertronian race. She smiled kindly; "My dearest children, I am home."

* * *

Phew! I hope you guys enjoy that!

I wonder if anyone can figure out what 'the day the music died' means... :) Drop me a review if you think you know.

Review(s):

**Answerthecall**: I try... :) To be honest, I don't where this is going either. The inspiration just came to me in the middle of a social test...

Drop me a review if you want to see something in this story! I will try to add it in...

Until next time,

Star of Iron


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait for the update. Have a whole lotta excuses- most medical... But oh well.

1,243 words...

Thank you to the;

4 follows,

3 favourites,

and 6 reviews.

Have fun!

_Italics_ =Thoughts/Emphasized words

**Bold** =Bond/Spark talk

"Quotations" =Normal speech

-Dash thing- =Comm. link talk

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Transformers. If I did, NEST would be Canadian... So I could join.

* * *

Megatron frowned, his spark feeling strange. He sat up on his berth and rubbed at his chestplates. A strange throbbing was echoing, coming from the heavily blocked sibling bond he shared with Optimus Prime, or rather, his little brother Orion Pax, back when he was MileStreak and not Megatron

"My love, what's wrong?" His sparkmate, Starscream questioned him softly. Starscream sat up beside him and soon his hand joined Megatron's over his spark.

Megatron shook his head, trying to shake away the instinctual worry for his brother. _You'd think that after so long of fighting this war, that instincts would have faded. _Megatron snorted_, faded my aft_.

"Megatron? Please, let me share your troubles." Starscream was beginning to grow worried. Never before had his sparkmate ignored him like that. Or, for that matter, complain about any spark problems.

"Nothing, my little Seeker. It's nothing to worry about."_Just some slagging coding._ Megatron didn't say that aloud but he knew his mate had heard his rampant thoughts over the bond. He pulsed assurance and love over it, whilst ignoring the dull throbbing that seemed to have gotten faster.

Starscream wasn't appeased but still responded with his own love. "If you say so..."

Megatron sighed internally; he knew Starscream would keep stressing for him. It wasn't good for him or the one dependent on him. He had to change the mood and the subject, and do so quickly. The great and powerful Megatron took the easy path and appealed to his mate's libido.

"Do you doubt me, Starscream?" He growled playfully, but softly, as he gently pinned the Seeker beneath him.

"And what are you going to do about that, oh mighty Megatron?" Starscream defiantly stared up at his lover liking the turn his thoughts had taken. After all, he may as well satisfy this ever present craving as well as his ever-raging flyer libido.

But Megatron didn't reply, his mouth already busy shutting up his Seeker's. The Seeker didn't mind one bit at all.

And for most of the day, the bonded pair didn't move from where they were. Tangled in a mess of limbs, wings, claws, and other body parts, the two lovers were content and happy to ignore their duties and lives in favor of each other.

Megatron watched on with amusement, as the trinemates of his bonded engaged in an overcharged game of head-butting; similar to the Earth species of goats, and sometimes giraffes. What was more amusing was the fact that the two were attempting it in mid-air, with an even more so drunken Soundwave playing referee. His Cassettes, sans Frenzy, were all perched on him in various states of hysteria over watching Knock Out, Breakdown, and several other 'Cons fighting over a human toy. The poor human toy in question was a larger than life sized plushie unicorn.

_This is the life_, Megatron rejoiced silently. He had his mate on his arm, an heir on the way, a cube of highgrade in his hands, and an army that would follow his every command. Starscream smiled up at him, a cube of midgrade in his hand, the other wrapped around Megatron's waist.

The army was currently celebrating for no reason in particular, except perhaps the fact that Megatron himself was in a better mood nowadays.

**It is sort of related to that, my love**, Starscream had heard his thoughts and replied through the bond, **think of it... as a morale booster**_._ He nuzzled Megatron and reached up for a kiss. Megatron complied and nodded in assent as he pulled the Seeker even closer to his body if that was even possible.

"Oye, 'Screamer, mind – hic – helping us? We're – hic – kind of – hic – stuck here..." Skywarp hiccupped as him and Thundercracker drunkenly wheeled around the sky, somehow having gotten tangled together during their head-butting match.

Starscream sighed long sufferingly, stepped away from his mate, and powered up his thrusters. He glanced at Megatron, "I'll be right back." Starscream then flew towards his wayward brothers.

His mate smiled in amusement and turned his attention to where Soundwave had joined the tug-of-war over the plush toy. The poor plushy didn't stand a chance as it was ripped apart; it's soft filling flying everywhere. All the 'Cons that were involved in the game fell back onto their afts, shocked. Once the shock had worn off, they started bawling and wailing about poor Sparkles, the unicorn. The Casseticons wouldn't stop laughing, or rather, couldn't. Megatron shuddered, _to think these are my elite soldiers and officers..._

Suddenly, the bond with Optimus flared open of its own accord and a sharp, piercing pain tore through his spark. It was coming from his brother, and it seemed to be in time with his sparkpulse. Megatron could feel his pain and had to forcefully quell the urge to protect him from it.

By now, the 'Cons were all looking at him worriedly, well, as well as they could while inebriated. Starscream landed beside him and placed a hand over his own, over his spark. He looked down at it in surprise, as he couldn't remember when he placed it there.

"My Lord, are you alright? You cried out as if your spark was breaking?" Starscream spoke to him softly, but loudly enough for the rest of the gathered army to hear.

Megatron blinked in surprise, he had cried out? He took a deep intake, and nodded almost imperceptibly. The effect was immediate, his soldiers relaxed and the drunken atmosphere returned, albeit subdued.

What had happened? Was Orion all right? Megatron had no time to ponder this as he felt something so strong and so deep run through his protoform and the air around him. He heard something, an ever growing crescendo of Cybertronian voices and song. Something compelled him to join it, and he did so; immediately getting wrapped up in the song. He could feel himself be carried away in the music, all his sins, guilt, sadness, and insanity being washed away; until all he was what he had been, before this accursed war had started. He felt himself become MileStreak once more, warm, kind, peaceful, and the loving brother of Orion Pax, not Optimus Prime. He smiled softly, and fell to his knees, dimly aware that his soldiers had also joined the song and were now on their knees too.

As the song reached its peak, Megatron was dimly aware that the scenery around him had changed. He and his mechs had been somehow transported to the Autobot base on Diego Garcia. And as the song ended, with his brother's voice fading away last, Megatron once again found his awareness, just as a bright flash of light erupted, nearly blinding him until he turned away.

Blinking, Megatron looked back, and nearly fell over in shock.

There, standing in front of his little brother was Matrix, the Cybertronian mother. He had only heard about her, had often doubted himself because of her. After all, the brother pairs that made up the Lord High Protector and Lord Prime, were supposed to be blessed by Her in order for their rule to be true, sacred. Alas, Matrix had not descended from the heavens to bless the pair, throwing the Cybertronians into a scarring and horrible civil war. Therefore, Megatron had gone crazy, cursed to destroy, not protect his people. It was sad, but it was the truth.

But she was here, did that mean there was still hope for him?

* * *

Hope that was up to par.

One person guessed correctly; the reference to the 'day the music died' is of Jazz's death. I just LOVE Jazz/Prowl.

Review(s):

Phew! I hope you guys enjoy that!

I wonder if anyone can figure out what 'the day the music died' means... :) Drop me a review if you think you know.

Review(s):

**STARSCREAM** **RULEZ**: Hope you enjoyed the 'Con POV. And hopefully the next POV as well.

**Answerthecall**: Thank you! :)

**Shadowstreaker**: Woohoo! Congrats, you guessed it!

**gillian of arenal**: I was referencing to that. Glad someone knows what I'm talking about. :) Thought I was too general/obscure.

**KeepingThemAtBay**: Glad you loved the portal! In the RoTF movie, that shiny silver object that revived Optimus is called the Matrix of Leadership. So, I took some creative license and made her real, and that thingy to be a part of her (armour broken off). I will for sure have a more detailed explanation in the next chapter or the one after that.

Once again, anything you want to see, just tell mee...

See you later, cyber-gators,

Star of Iron


End file.
